1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cryptographic and distributed trust mechanisms for automatic service provision via computer and communication networks.
2. Background & Summary
Basic cryptographic infrastructure techniques and methodologies are known. These techniques and methodologies include Certification Authorities (CAs) and other Trusted Third Parties. The notion of providing reliance to transactions in the context of an infrastructure supporting assured transaction between users is described, for example, in co-pending related U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/206,381, titled “Reliance Server For Electronic Transaction System” and filed Dec. 7, 1998, which was a continuation application of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/767,257 (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,882), and in related U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/026,466, filed Feb. 19, 1998, titled “Computer-Based Method And System For Aiding Transactions,” where an infrastructure for provision of the reliance and assurance was identified.
The infrastructure is generally composed of many local representatives that are system's entities when infrastructure is viewed as a system. The infrastructure is established, e.g., to register users and business clients so as to support assuring and providing warranty to support transactions between the business entities and users.
This invention provides complementary methods for organizing, maintaining and dynamically managing the infrastructure as well as further methods for the applications involving the operation of the infrastructure and of its users. This invention also provides dynamic tools for a multi-enterprise, multi-entity infrastructures and further involves methods of their organization, set-up, maintenance. This invention also provides methods for dynamic management of the relationships between the entities and the various users of the infrastructure. The exact nature of maintaining the linking and the mechanisms to support the linking of locations into an infrastructure are also provided.
The present invention transforms the basic cryptographic tools, security technology such as access control and delegation mechanisms, data base technologies as well as computer, networking and the World Wide Web technologies, into a coherent service where providers are organized, dynamically maintained and operate with clients with other business institutes and work amongst themselves.
Maintaining and operating dynamically of a service using electronic transactions needs to be trustworthy, secure, private as well as robust is typical in sensitive services such as financial, banking, insurance, medical, international commerce and other commercial areas, export/import business, media and information services, services where political constraints are crucial, and many other areas which may require support to achieve the required trust, support, security and other assurances. These numerous areas require the infrastructural support and dynamic maintenance and operation as provided by the present invention.
This invention employs basic cryptographic and security and integrity mechanisms such as digital signatures, electronic contracts and agreements, digital certificates, electronic documents messaging and reporting, encryption, key escrow and recovery, access-control, delegation techniques and communication protocols to provide an infrastructure and applications required to render on-line services.
This invention also provides services that are associated with endeavors that require trust and accountability for transactions conducted and where there are numerous entities involved.
In another aspect, this invention involves the deployment of methods and mechanisms to establish a service infrastructure of system entities and maintain the relationships among them.
Further, this invention involves methods for enrolling users and enterprise representatives as subscribers to the services provided.
This invention also involves methods for operating and supporting the service provided among the system entities themselves and among the system entities and organizations not enrolled within the system.
This invention involves methods to regulate and monitor service transactions conducted with subscribers of the system.
This invention incorporates methods that dynamically maintains and expands all relationships among the system's entities as the system evolves and changes.
Further, this invention provides various methods that are interrelated and connected to assure a coherent, flexible, trustworthy and robust service providing mechanism.
The systems and methods of the invention employ a trustworthy, flexible and robust services involving trust and assurance of transactions conducted. The system and method are useful in various areas where certain commercial and financial activities are moved to an electronic network domain such as the Internet. Typical areas where cryptographic and trusted control features of the present invention may be needed are: financial services, insurance services, medical services, various government, notary services, commercial services, news, information and media services, political consulting services, government services, arbitration services, international market services and legal services.
For example, the methods of the invention are especially useful for handling multi-enterprise organizations and dealing with numerous users and enterprises.
The invention identifies the basic cryptographic, computer and communication technologies and messaging supporting techniques required to support the service mechanisms. The invention provides methods for accomplishing trustworthy services involving flexible service procedures.
The invention is in the area of cryptography and distributed trust mechanisms in connection with automatic service provision via computer and communication networks. It deals with the use of basic cryptographic and security and integrity mechanisms such as digital signatures, electronic contracts and agreements, digital certificates, electronic documents messaging and reporting, encryption, key escrow and recovery, access-control, delegation techniques and communication protocols to provide an infrastructure and applications required in the service provision. The service is associated with an application area where trust and accountability of service transactions is required and where there are numerous entities involved. The invention involves and provides methods and mechanisms for establishment and maintenance of a service infrastructure of system entities and relationships among them. It further involves and provides methods for handling of users and enterprise representatives as subscribers to the service. The invention also involves and provides methods for operation and support of the service among the system entities themselves, and among system entities and other organizations. The invention involves and provides methods regarding service transactions with subscribers. Finally, the invention provides methods for dynamic maintenance of all relationships among the system's entities as the system evolve and changes. The various methods are interrelated and they are connected to assure coherent, flexible, trustworthy and robust service mechanism.
Such trustworthy flexible and robust services involving trust and assurance of transactions are envisioned to be useful in various areas where certain commercial and financial activities are moved to an electronic network domain such as the Internet. Typical areas where cryptographic and trusted control may be needed are: financial services, insurance services, medical services, various government, notary services, commercial services, news, information and media services, political consulting services, government services, arbitration services, international market services and legal services. The methods are especially useful for multi enterprise organizations, dealing with numerous users and enterprises. The invention identifies the basic cryptographic, computer and communication technology and messaging support required to underlay the service mechanisms. It suggests methods for accomplishing trustworthy service involving flexible service procedures.